The present invention relates generally to automobile covers and more particularly to systems for attaching a cover containment housing to the vehicle.
Automobile covers and containment or reeling housings are well-known in the art as evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,823, owned by the assignee of the present invention, as well as by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,856,842; 4,718,711; 4,657,298; and 1,719,055, for example. Past automobile covers have been used in combination with various types of rotatable reeling devices to permit more convenient application of the cover over the vehicle and for removing the cover for storage purposes. Generally, the containment or reeling housings of the prior art have required special mounting and fitting work for each model of automobile, which has proven to be both time consuming and expensive. In addition, theft is also a problem with automobile cover housings of the common type which are attached to the exterior of the vehicle.
The present invention solves these prior problems by providing a universal mounting system for an automobile cover having a minimum number of parts. The mounting system of the invention is adapted to be quickly and easily installed on automobiles of any common type with a minimum amount of time and expense. In addition, the automobile cover mounting system of the present invention provides improved theft resistance when the housing and cover are in the most vulnerable state, i.e., during use. Still further, the present invention provides a stable mounting system which rigidly holds the cover containment housing in a convenient and rigid orientation for the user. The present mounting system resists operational torque forces without the need for additional braces or hooks or the like, commonly employed in prior art devices. The invention further provides for convenient storage of the containment housing in the trunk of the automobile when not in use or allows for quick disconnection and complete removal thereof when so desired.